A Few Kisses Too Many
by Hatori's love
Summary: Lily Pepper's world is turned upside down when she transfers to Hogwarts from France. Lily Starts to make friend quickly despite the fact she's sort of socially impaired. The four friends that will test her the most though are a group called the Marauders
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 'Ello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic. I like it and I hope you will too. I have the first three chapters prewritten so there shouldn't be too much of a wait for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

Ummm…How should I start my story? I know!

"Once upon a time there lived a strange girl."

No that's used too much o.k. how about.

"In a far far away land."

No, that sounds too corny. Let's see maybe.

"It all started when my parents got drunk on Fire Whiskey and started listening to love songs."

Ewww! No, let's not go there! Oh, sod it!

"My names Lily Pepper and this is my story!"

There that's perfect!

O.k. it all started when I switched schools. My family and I used to live in France even though we're British. One day my dad's boss offered him a great job at the Ministry in England so we moved and I switched schools. To tell you the truth I wasn't going to miss Beabations the headmistress always hated me. I had heard such great things about Hogwarts and its headmaster the one and only Dumbledore! I started there in my sixth year. Oh, did I tell you that at this school you get to have a pet? I brought my blue snowy owl Bon bon. Well, he wasn't always blue. He was delivering mail to me from mum and dad when he flew between a girl and me. She was trying to hex me. She said I didn't have enough school sprit so to fix that she was going to turn me blue, our school color. She was always a huge bitch. Anyway, Bon Bon flew between us to save me and now he's blue. Well…What was my point? Oh, my first day!

Well, I went by Hogwarts Express. I had to run through a brick wall! NOT fun! I spent most of my time in the bathroom deciding what color my hair and eyes should be. I'm an Animorphmagus. I decided on purple for both with hair a little pass my shoulders. When I finally came out of the bathroom, there was a nice red head with green eyes and red hair waiting to use the toilet.

"Sorry." I said. "I didn't realize anyone was out here."

"It's O.K. I just got here. My names Lily Evans what's yours?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, giggling

"Try me." Lily said, raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's Lily. Lily Pepper." I said, waiting for her reaction.

Lily laughed and said, "Well, Lily it's nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around. What house are you in?"

"Well, I'm not in a house I just got here. I moved here from France. I used to go to Beabations."

"Really? Well, do you know anyone here yet?" asked Lily, she was looking at her hair in the mirror.

Feeling somewhat pathetic, I said "No."

"Well, you can hang out with me and my friends if you want to."

"Thank you, I'd like that Lily." All the girls in my old school all had stuck up French names like Isabelle or Fifi. To tell you the truth I've never really had friends. I've always been an outcast.

As we walked down the train's corridor Lily introduced me to all the people she knew. As we walked toward the back of the train, I noticed that we never said a word to any of the Slitherlyns.

"Why don't you talk to the Slytherins?" I asked

"The Slytherins are too self absorbed to talk to anyone but a Slytherin. You don't have to worry though you're too nice to be sorted into that house."

"Oh, thank you. What house are you in?"

Lily pointed to the lion crest on here robe. "I'm in Gryffindor. Gryffindor is the best house in the school. Hopefully you'll be sorted into Gryffindor too." I've made a friend! My first real friend and it's only my first day!

We walked pass a little setting area with four boys in it that were all laughing. Suddenly Lily quickened her pace.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Don't you like them?"

"It's a long story." said Lily, she looked like she wanted to jump off the train. Then a tall handsome guy with messy black hair and glasses was running after us. Right behind him were the three other guys that were sitting with him. The first one was tall with black hair and was so hot it hurt to look at him to long. The second was tall too and had light brown hair. He had small scratches on his face and sad eyes that made you want to give him a hug. The third was short, blond, and fat. He looked very scared for some reason.

"Evans wait up!" said the one with the glasses.

"Shit!" I heard Lily say under her breath.

"What's a matter?" I asked trying to keep up with her pace.

"That idiot has been trying to get me to go out with him for five years and for five years I've said no. He just won't quit!" said Lily getting really annoyed.

"Evans wait up!" said the boy again but this time Lily stopped. I think she realized if she didn't he'd just keep following her.

"Hey Evans, what's up?" asked the boy trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing, now what do you want?" said Lily growing annoyed.

"I just wanted to say hello. Is that a crime?" asked the boy running his hand through his hair trying to look innocent but Lily saw right through it.

"Yes, it is! It's called stalking! Now please go away your scaring my friend." said Lily drawing attention to me to take it away from her.

"Who's your hot friend?" asked the dangerously hot one with a wink. I'm blushing I can feel it. I never blush! Why am I blushing now? I know why. It'sbecause this guy is hot as hell!

"Umm…I'm Lily, Lily Pepper it's nice to meet you." I said now that my blush was subsiding. Thank Merlin!

"Another Lily? There you go prongs maybe this one will be easier to get. I'm Sirius by the way. Sirius Black." Sirius smirked and it made me go weak at the knees.

"That idiot over there drooling over your friend is James." James waved and continued to talk to Lily who looked like she wanted him to die a slow painful death.

"That one with all the scratches is Remus Lupin."

"Hi." said Remus shooting a dangerous look at Sirius and started shaking my hand longer than needed. I had to resist the urge to hug him and try to make him smiles.

"That fat lump over there is Peter Pettigrew." Finished Sirius Peter shuttered.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked seriously concerned.

"He's always like that." said James

"So Lily I haven't seen you before are you new here?" asked Sirius as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What? Uh, yeah I'm a transfer from Beabations." I said even though all I could think of was what it would feel like to run my fingers through his hair.

"So you're French?" he said with a smirk.

"No, I'm British but I've lived in France for most of my life. I don't really have an accent though." I tore my eyes away from Sirius to look at Lily but she wasn't there. Some friend huh?

"So do you know how the French kiss then?" He asked. It was corny but his sexy grin made up for it.

"Leave her Padfoot." said, Remus.

"Touchy today aren't we Moony?" said Sirius still looking at me.

"You're really cheeky aren't you?" I asked only half offended. Peter jumped in trying to avoid a fight that wasn't even happening.

"Why are your hair and eyes purple?" asked Peter carefully as if I were a wild animal that was going to attack him any second.

"Is that really an appropriate question?" asked Remus. He was one of those people you could tell was responsible.

"It's o.k. I get that question a lot. I'm Animorphmagus." I said feeling proud about it for the first time in sixteen years. The girls at Beabations just made fun of me.

"Wicked!" said James "Can you show us?"

"Have you mastered it yet?" asked Sirius.

"Yes and yes." I looked at Sirius and examined his hair and eyes that were a such rich brown that look black. Then I changed my hair and eyes to be exactly like his. I mimicked him and run my hands through my hair to answer my earlier question and it felt great. He laughed.

"I look really hot as a girl don't I?" he put his arm around me. "You want to sit with us?"

"Sure." I said, I've made more friends! Maybe these guys won't leave me.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. I know it was a little boring but it'll get better I promise. I'm just trying to give you all Lily's background information in this chapter. Reviews are loved very much. Good or bad, I just want to know how I can improve! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Bonjour mon petite amies! That's Hello my small friends in French. I don't know why you're small but you are. So, in our last chapter Lily Pepper had moved from France to England and is now attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had made friends, or so it appeared, with Lily Evans but she left her alone with the Marauders. Last we saw Lily was going back to the Marauder's compartment to chat. As she's talking some sparks fly. So, now I give you the continuation of A Few Kisses Too Many. **

"So, what's your natural hair color?" asked Peter a little less afraid.

"Wow. That's a really stupid question." James said. I could see that Peter was always the butt of their jokes and started to feel sorry for him.

"Actually you'd be surprised how often people ask me that question." I said and smiled at Peter. He smiled back. Well, I think it was a smile. "Its straight and dark brown." I turned my hair to it's original style. "I hate my hair like this though. It's so…plain!" I turned my hair purple again along with my eyes.

"I like it." Remus said looking into my purple eyes for the grand total of 3 seconds then looking straight to his book about the eating habits of werewolves. Kind of odd isn't he? Anyway, James was looking from me to Remus back to me then winked. At this time I was blushing AGAIN!

"Of course you'd like that hair color wouldn't you Remus. You like all things plain. Too bad your not!" said Sirius with a raspy laugh that I swear sounded like a bark. Remus shot him a "if you don't shut up I will kill you" look. The laughter soon stopped.

"Well, I have to go change into my robes. Maybe I'll see you around." After I got out of the compartment Sirius mumbled something like I'm sure you will.

I got changed and road with the first years to the castle in a boat. The view was breath taking. The castle looked golden and shimmering like a castle from a fairy tale. I wish I could have looked at it forever but we got to the castle faster than I thought we would.

Soon we were being ushered into the castle where a very strict looking young woman greeted us. She told us our stuff would go up to our rooms once we were sorted. She told us the rules of the school and then sent us into the Great Hall.

"Hold on a second Mrs. Pepper. You will be staying with the six year girl when you get sorted into your house. I'm sure someone will guide you to it once you are in your dorm. Professor Dumbledore will sort you before the first years so run along." The young woman finished.

After her long welcome I entered the Great Hall and made my way to the front of the crowd. Professor Dumbledore introduced the sorting hat. All the first years jumped as it began to talk but I didn't. My dad collects weird items as a hobby so I'm used to random objects talking. The sorting hat said a speech about the houses and then the young woman, who I found out, was called professor McGonagall, called me up. I sat on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat on my head and it started talking again.

"Well, I'm guessing you're a late entry. Never mind. Let's begin. Hmm…you seem very intelligent and you're a fast learner that's good. Your brave too I see and very strong. Although you are a little bit timid. Alright then, GRIFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table went wild. I changed my hair to a bright crimson color with gold highlights. I made my eyes gold to top off the look. When they saw this they clapped louder. I was in heaven! I've never gotten that much attention in my life! As I walked down the row of tables Lily grabbed my arm.

"I'm really sorry I left you there with those animals." She said. "It's just I can't stand to be around James! He finds ways to crawl under my skin and get on my last nerve! Anyway, if your not to mad at me I'd love it if you sat with us."

"Sure." I said. She said she was sorry and she doesn't look like the type to lie so why not?

"This" Lily began to her friends "is Lily Pepper she's new. Lily these are my friends. This is Patrina Waltrin." Patrina smiled shyly and went on introducing people. "The girl at Sirius who you've already had the displeasure to meet is Alexandria Price."

"I'm not staring I'm observing and you can call me Alex."

"Hi Alex." I said.

"Finally, last but not least is Stephanie Roman. You guys meet on the train."

"Hello again." Said Stephanie looking up from her book. I believe it had something to do with a boy named Loki. I'd had read it a few weeks ago. "I love what you did with your hair and eyes. It's really ace."

"Hello and thank you. It's taken me forever to master." I said. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sirius and couldn't suppress my smile.

"Marauder Padfoot at your service. The rest of the Marauders would like to invite you to dine with us." After Sirius was finished I looked over at Lily for advice. She just shrugged so I went with my gut.

"I'll see you guys in the dorm later okay?" I said.

"Careful Lily once they start they never stop." Said Lily. Sirius held out his arm and I linked mine with his. To add effect I pretended to swoon. Or at least that's what he thinks.

**Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Good not so good? Its short I know but the next chapter makes up for it. It' going to be super long. It has a lot more Sirius vs. Remus action too. It should be up by Wednesday the 18th. Well, till then please review! Voir tu sur mercredi mon amies! Au revoir! That's French for See you on Wednesday my friends. Good-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello. I know I haven't updated in forever but I am now so please don't throw stuff at me. Enjoy!**_

"Marauder Padfoot has arrived with the lady company that we have requested." Sirius said.

"What's a Marauder?" I asked curiously as I sat down between Remus and Sirius.

"Why, we are the Marauders my dear. It's what our little group is called." Sirius said with a wink and Remus sent a glare to him that even the meanest Chimaera whimper.

"What do you want with me?" I asked digging into my steak and mash with gravy.

"That will all be told soon enough right now we would just like your company." said James not taking his eyes off Lily who I bet was saying what an idiot he is.

"Oh, ok then." I said now working on my peas. I looked over at Sirius quite concerned. "Do his parents feed him?" I asked.

"Yes. Quit often in fact. We're not sure why he eats like a gaint dog but we have a hunch." Said Remus and all four boys suddenly developed a twinkle in their eyes. As we looked on at Sirius eat eight spoons full of mashed potato in one mouthful we were all starting to feel sick. "How long did it take to master your umm…gift?" Remus asked. I could tell he was trying to distract everyone from Sirius eating.

"We realized I was an Animorphmagus when I was four and I mastered it when I was sixteen so I've only known how to control it for a year now." I said. Then I realized something had touched my leg and then it pulled away so fast I wouldn't have known what it was if Remus' face hadn't gone bright red at that exact moment.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I blushed and mumbled that it was ok and then we relized everyone was string at us. Remus sent out another glare and they went back to talking about how stupid Snape was. Who Snape was I had no idea but I figured all things would revel themselves in time. I just had no clue I'd be so fast.

After lunch I followed Lily back to the common room. All my stuff was put just the way I liked it. Right down to my books being in alphabetical order. I could get used to this! The next day wasn't really exiting though. It was the start of lessons and it was pretty boring. It didn't help that we had double herbology either.

That night after dinner we all settled in and changed into our pajamas. Then we all started to chat.

"The Marauders seem to have really taken an interest to you Lily. Lupin seems pretty interested too." Patrina said nudging me. We were all sitting around on my bed and apparently it was girly chat time. I've never really had any friends so I just went with the flow. I hope they don't expect me to have any good gossip. I don't think I have to worry because if this conversation is going the way I think it is I'm the hot gossip.

"He's really nice but I don't think he's into me like that." I said playing with the hem of my shorts.

"You seem disappointed." Alex said with a giggle.

"Stop taking the Mickey out of her." Lily said "Besides I do recall a certain someone drooling over Sirius during Defense against the dark arts class." Lily hit Alex over the head with her pillow.

"So, at least I'm not being stalked by James." Alex said returning the blow. After that it was just a blur of pillows and feathers. We finally all got tired and turned in for the night. Just after I had drifted of to sleep I felt someone nudge me.

"Wake up sleepy head." A voice said "If you don't wake up I'll have to get in there with you." Said the voice. As I opened my eyes I saw Sirius lying next to me.

"I warned you." He said in a sexy voice. I should really be pissed off…but he's just so hot it's impossible. Oh, well. I'll just have to fake it.

"You little scum bag!" I said as convincingly as I could.

"Shhh! You'll wake everyone!" he said

"Fine then!" I said half whispering and half yelling. I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him down the stairs. Well, I lead him because the stairs turned into this slide thing.

When we got down into the common room I didn't even notice Lupin, James, and a trembling Peter. I just grabbed the nearest pillow and started hitting Sirius with it. I was really into the moment now. My mum always said I'd be a great actress.

"You little prat! How did you even get up there?! I swear if I ever find you in my bed again I'll kill you!" I said between hitting him and running after him when he tried to get away. My hair and eyes were a crimson red now to add effect to my anger.

"Wait! Stop! I warned you! Oww! We wanted to see you!" I stopped my hair still a blazing red but my eyes where now a soft pink color.

"What do you mean _we_ wanted to see you?"

"If you put down the weapon you may realize we're not alone." He said backing away from me. I looked around and realized James, Peter, and Lupin had been watching the whole thing from the safety of the back corner of the common room.

"Oh." Was all I could say realizing how stupid I must look. My hair softened to a light pink with blonde tips now. Maybe if I look cute I won't look as stupid.

"What did you do?" Lupin asked

"Nothing." Sirius said trying to look innocent. Yeah, right.

"I found this pervert in my bed." Lupin suddenly got very nervous and red. James, Sirius, and Peter all exchanged smirks at this and Remus turned a deep shade of velvet red.

"Well, did you invite him?" James asked. I throw the pillow at him and it hit the side of his face.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said rubbing his cheek.

"What did you want anyway?" I said turning to Remus.

"Well, we um…that is…" Lupin shifted uncomfortably and looked to Sirius for help.

"Well, we want you to join our um…group but first we have to see if you have what it takes." Sirius said

"It's stupid really." Said Lupin

"We just want to hang out with you and see if your Marauder material." James said scowling at Remus.

"Well, do we have to do it this late at night? It's been a long day and I haven't gotten any sleep." I said glaring at Sirius.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to explore the castle." Said Sirius

"Well, if you let me get dressed I'll come."

"Okay." Sirius said following me.

"Not you!" I said and stormed up stairs to change.

_**Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to update as this one. Review please!**_


End file.
